the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of American films of 2018
A list of American films released in 2018. 2018 box office records * The Marvel Cinematic Universe became the first film franchise to gross more than $14 billion with the release of Black Panther, and the first franchise to release five billion-dollar-grossing films (with Black Panther joining The Avengers, Iron Man 3, Avengers: Age of Ultron, and Captain America: Civil War). Two months later, the MCU became the first film franchise to gross more than $15 billion and $16 billion with the release of Avengers: Infinity War, which became the sixth billion-dollar-grossing film in the franchise, and also the first film in the franchise to earn $2 billion; and the MCU also became the first film franchise with two billion-dollar-grossing films released in the same year (with Black Panther and Avengers: Infinity War). Two months after that, the MCU became the first film franchise to gross over $17 billion with the release of Ant-Man and the Wasp. * For the first time in history, February recorded $1 billion ticket sales in North America, fueled largely by the success of Disney/Marvel's Black Panther which represented 43% or $428.8 million of the entire month's ticket sales. The previous February record was in 2012 with $818.4 million. Studio records * Walt Disney Studios became the fastest studio ever to reach $1 billion for the year at the domestic box office; it reached this goal in 117 days on April 27, 2018, beating its own record of 128 days set on May 7, 2016. * With Incredibles 2, Pixar became the first animation studio to have three animated films (Toy Story 3, Finding Dory) each surpass $1 billion at the worldwide box office. Film records * Black Panther grossed $202 million in its opening weekend and $242.16 million over the four-day holiday weekend, breaking the record for a February opening weekend and a Presidents' Day weekend, surpassing Deadpool ($132.4 million and $152.2 million in 2016), and recording the biggest opening weekend and total for a film directed by a black filmmaker, surpassing The Fate of the Furious ($98.8 million by F. Gary Gray in 2017). It also became just the fifth movie ever to gross more than $200 million domestically in its opening weekend (joining The Avengers, Jurassic World, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and Star Wars: The Last Jedi). On Monday, February 19, the film grossed another $40.17 million, breaking the record for a Monday gross and surpassing Force Awakens ($40.11 million on December 21, 2015). The subsequent $242.16 million four-day opening weekend became the second-biggest four-day gross ever, only behind The Force Awakens' $288.07 million. On February 23–25, the film grossed another $111.7 million, recording the second-biggest second weekend gross behind The Force Awakens ($149.2 million on December 25–27, 2015) and becoming just the fourth film to gross more than $100 million in its second weekend (joining The Avengers, Jurassic World, and The Force Awakens). On February 27, the film became the first superhero origin film and the tenth film overall to gross $500 million domestically (doing so in 17 days, the third fastest film to reach the milestone behind The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi), surpassing Wonder Woman ($412.6 million in 2017) to become the highest-grossing single character superhero origin film; on March 9, the film reached $549.2 million domestically, surpassing The Dark Knight to become the highest grossing solo superhero film of all time. On March 16, the film became the seventh film to gross $600 million domestically (doing so in 31 days, the second fastest film to reach the milestone behind The Force Awakens), and just the second superhero movie to do so (along with Avengers). On March 24, the film reached a total domestic gross of to become the highest grossing superhero movie of all time, surpassing The Avengers ( in 2012). On March 30, the film became the fifth film to gross $650 million domestically (doing so in 45 days, the second fastest film to reach the milestone behind Force Awakens). On April 7, it reached a total domestic gross of to surpass Titanic as the third-highest-grossing film in the United States and Canada. On August 3, it reached a total domestic gross of $700 million, becoming the third film to reach the mark. * On March 9–12, Ryan Coogler's Black Panther retained the #1 box office spot with a $40.8 million fourth weekend (the fourth biggest, behind American Sniper, Avatar, and The Force Awakens), while Ava DuVernay's A Wrinkle in Time opened at the #2 spot with a $33.1 million debut, marking the first time in history that the top two spots of a weekend were both held by black directors. * Avengers: Infinity War grossed $258 million in its opening weekend, breaking the record for biggest domestic opening weekend and surpassing The Force Awakens ( in 2015). The film grossed $641 million worldwide opening weekend, becoming the first film ever to open with more than globally and surpassing The Fate of the Furious ($542 million in 2017). On April 27, the film grossed $106 million in its opening day, the second-highest single day gross behind The Force Awakens ($119 million in 2015) to become just the third movie ever to gross more than $100 million in a single day (joining The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi); on April 28, the film grossed another , breaking the record for a Saturday gross and surpassing Jurassic World ($69.6 million on 13 June 2015); on April 29, the film grossed another $69.2 million, breaking the record for a Sunday gross and surpassing The Force Awakens ($60.5 million on 20 December 2015). The film became the second film of the decade to gross $2 billion, making the 2010s the first decade to have two films gross $2 billion. * Incredibles 2 grossed $182.7 million domestically and $235.8 million worldwide in its opening weekend, setting records for the biggest domestic opening weekend for both Pixar and any animated film (surpassing Finding Dory, with $135.1 million in 2016), the biggest worldwide opening for Pixar (surpassing Finding Dory), and the biggest opening weekend worldwide for an animated film (surpassing Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, with $218.4 million in 2009. It also set the record for the biggest opening for a PG rated movie (surpassing Beauty and the Beast with $174.8 million in 2017). It became the first animated film to earn $500 million at the domestic box office, later the first animated film to earn $600 million at the domestic box office, earning just over $602 million and surpassing the previous record set by Finding Dory by over $100 million. It is also the fastest animated film to gross $1 billion worldwide doing so in 46 days, surpassing Minions (49 days). * Bohemian Rhapsody, based on the life of Queen's lead vocalist Freddie Mercury, grossed worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing musical biopic of all time, one of Fox's top ten highest-grossing films ever, and one of the highest-grossing drama films of all time. 2018 films January–March April–June July–September October–December See also * List of 2018 box office number-one films in the United States * 2018 in American television * 2018 in the United States References External links * Films Category:Lists of 2018 films by country or language 2018 Category:Lists